The Real Story of Ninjago
by Animals Music and Ninjago
Summary: Join Cathleen, Jayleen, Katie, and Zora as they journy to find the elemental weopons, run into some friends or cousins, and look for kidnaped siblings. I allow anonymous reveiws.
1. Finding the Earth Ninja

**Prologue**

You thought you knew the story of Ninjago. Long before time had a name excreta excreta. But stop at the part where his two sons swore to protect them. This is where the story goes wrong. Because it wasn't two sons, it was two sons and a daughter. But the girl was taken out of the story because when Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, she ran away. This was because she was so young, and didn't know whose side to be on. Should she be on the side with her oldest brother, who was bad, or her older brother who was good? She didn't want to be against either one of them because she loved both of them no matter how good or bad they were. A couple years later, when she heard of the skeleton attacks, she knew whose side to be on. But, she knew her brother wouldn't let her come back because of his fear that she was on Garmadon's side. So she began to do what he was doing, looking for ninja's to save the world.

**Chapter 1: Finding the Earth Ninja**

(Cathleen's POV)

I was standing at the bottom of the tallest mountain in Ninjago waiting for a friend. Well not really a friend more like a competitive friend if you know what I mean. Anyways I was standing there when suddenly out of the blue, a voice behind me said, "Looking for me Cathy?"

Now there is only one person in the world brave enough to call me Cathy so that narrows down the list a lot. "Well if you can call me Cathy then I guess I can call you Coley," I retorted turning around.

Standing there was Cole, with a usual competitive look on his face.

"So you seriously think you can beat me climbing up the tallest mountain in Ninjago," he questioned.

"Definitely," I replied with a competitive look on my face too.

"Fine then. On your mark. Get set. Go!"

I quickly started ascending up the mountain. _If he thinks I'll let him beat me, he's crazy. _But_ w_hen we were halfway up the mountain nether one of us was winning.

"Eat my dust slowpoke," Cole yelled over to me.

"Never," I yelled back.

I continued scaling the mountain in till I noticed that I was on the opposite side of the mountain. But that didn't stop me. _I'm almost to the top. I just have to beat him to it._

(Cole's POV)

_Three quarters of the way up. I'm almost there._ As I continued up the mountain, I noticed a path that would make it easier for me to climb. So, I quickly jumped from ledge to ledge and in no time was at the top. _Now all I need to do is get to the other side of the mountain to tell Cathleen that I won. _I turned around to go tell her but ended up seeing something very strange. So I blinked twice and shock my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. An old man was really sitting in front of me drinking a cup of tea so casually as though you saw this kind of thing every day.

"Huh?" I said with an astonished look on my face.

(Cathleen's POV)

As I reach the top I grinned. I most likely beat Cole because by now he would have come around and told me that he won. But that satisfaction didn't last long because behind me I heard some say, "You must be Cathleen."

I turned around to see an older woman with gray hair in a braid down her back sitting on the ground staring up at me. Looking at her with pure astonishment on my face I said, "Huh?"

* * *

Just so every one knows, the girl version of Kai is not going to be the main character like Kai. And this is what everyone should be looking forward to,

Chapter 2: Finding the Lightning Ninja

Chapter 3: Finding the Ice Ninja

Chapter 4: Finding the Fire Ninja

Chapter 5: The Final Test

Chapter 6: If We're a Team, Then Why Can't We Act Like One?

Chapter 7: What Are You Doing Here?

Please Review:)


	2. Finding the Lightning Ninja

**Chapter 2: Finding the Lightning Ninja**

(Jayleen's POV)

As we speak, I am stuck in the most serious situation of my life. A staring contest with my cousin Jay. Okay so maybe that's not the most serious thing that could happen to me but considering me and my cousin are probably the funniest people in Ninjago, it was a serious situation. Unfortunately for me, I'm not that good at these competitions so I accidently blinked. Jay grinned and said, "I win! So now you have to leave me alone for a couple hours so I can finish my latest invention"

"What are you making now, cuz" I giggled. My cousin is extremely devoted to inventing. But then again, it runs in the family because I love inventing too. Ever since Jay and I could walk, we were constantly saying, "Look at my new invention!" Jay's mom and dad aka my aunt and uncle always said, "That's great! Why don't you show it to us?" Even though my inventions barely work, I still love to show them because I've lived with them almost all my life. Why? Well for reasons I'd rather not talk about right now.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later," Jay said smiling as he walked off.

(Jay's POV)

I was actually creating the greatest invention I have ever made. Wings. For people. Because why would you walk somewhere when you can fly there? As I was saying, I was almost done with the wingspan when for the third time Jayleen popped up behind me.

"Found you. So what are you making?" she asked.

"I guess I can tell you," I said with a smile on my face, "Wings. For people. I plan to try them out in the lightning storm tonight." My cousin's eyes gleamed. I knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"Jay, can I make my own based on your design so I can test them out too? Please?"

"Fine," I said grinning, "Just stay out of trouble this time."

That night...

(Jayleen's POV)

I grinned over at Jay. We were about to jump off the top of a building to see if his wings worked. As we jumped off I could hear him yelling, "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

For a few blissful seconds, I could feel the wind and rain going though my hair and whistling past my ears. But Then, Jay slammed into a billboard. _That's got to hurt._ But, to my dismay, I got to experience the same thing a few seconds later. As I looked up confused, I saw an older woman with gray hair in a braid down her back sitting on the top of the building as though waiting for me.

"Uhh," was all I could manage to say at the moment.

(Jay POV)

As I flew into the billboard, everything around me seemed to look hazy. So as I looked up to see an old man drinking tea, I was genially confused. So I said what anyone would say in this sort of situation,"Uhh?"

* * *

_Coming Soon; Chapter 3: Finding the Ice Ninja_


	3. Finding the Ice Ninja

**Chapter 3: Finding the Ice Ninja**

(Zora's POV)

_Today is the day I'm finally going to get out of this orphanage._ In my town in Ninjago, when a person hits sixteen, if they are in an orphanage, they can leave the place if they want. But most kids decide to stay at the orphanage because they have nowhere to go. But not me. Well true, I don't technically have anywhere to go but I have something different in mind. I'm going to search out my parents and ask them why they left me stranded in this town. I don't exactly remember them, I mean who would expect a girl stranded at age four to remember her parents? Anyways, just so you know, it's the middle of winter so I didn't expect to run into anyone. Except I accidently did.

"Oh sorry," a boy with blond hair said while offering me his hand to help me up. After I got up he asked," So, what are you doing out here on a day as cold as this one?"

"Well I could ask the same question about you," I told him. He considered this for a second and then said, "True enough." Then he said, "I'm Zane. And you are?"

"Zora," I replied.

"So you're new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Well actually," I started to say but then reconsidered, "You probably wouldn't understand if I told you. Most people don't anyway."

"Last I knew, I wasn't most people." When I looked at him with a confused expression on my face Zane said, "Look. I don't tell many people this but I'll tell you anyway. A couple years ago, I woke up on the road to this village not knowing who I was or where I came from. All I knew was my name."

I gasped. That was worse than my background story. I at least remember who I am and that I have parents.

"In that case, I guess I can tell you. You know the girls orphanage down the street, "he nodded, "Well, ever since I was two, I've been living there. When I turned sixteen yesterday, I was allowed to leave, so now I am on a quest looking for my parents."

"What if you don't find them?"

"I don't know, I'll figure out something." And with that I was on my way.

(Zane's POV)

I paused for a second to watch Zora as she disappeared in the mist. Why? Well I was sensing something strange about her. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt that I knew her from somewhere. I don't remember where but I just felt that I did. _Maybe if I meditate for a while in the half frozen lake over there I will stop thinking about it. It usually helps anyway. _As I slipped into the water I felt that someone was watching me. But I just shook the feeling off.

(Zora's POV)

As I continued walking down the road I suddenly heard a shout. I ran over to see a young girl with tears running down her cheeks yelling, "Shadow!"

I ran up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You see that hole in the ice over there," I nodded, "Well my dog fell into it!" She continued crying.

I quickly leapt into action.

"Hold this," I said throwing my backpack to her. Without a moment's hesitation I ran and leapt into the icy lake.

(Zane's POV)

Suddenly I could not ignore the fact that my senses said that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to see an old man sitting down there with me. And, he was drinking tea! I was so surprised that I opened my mouth accidently swallowing some water in the process. And with that, I clawed my way to the surface.

(Zora's POV)

Speeding though the water, I didn't even notice the coldness of the water around me. My mind was only set on one thing. Find the dog. Suddenly I saw a bundle of fur sinking to the ground. But as I got to it that wasn't all I found. I also found an older woman with gray hair in a braid down her back sitting at the bottom of the lake. Grabbing the dog, I opened my mouth swallowed a bunch of water in the process. So I swam back to the surface to give the little girl her dog and to get some fresh air.


	4. Finding the Fire Ninja

**Chapter 4: Finding the Fire Ninja**

(Katie's POV)

"To forge the perfect weapon you first need the right medal and plenty of heat. Cool it off and presto," my friend Kai said. He then pulled out a crooked sword and pouted.

"You're never going to be a better blacksmith then your dad at that rate," I pointed out.

"I know. But you're not exactly the ideal blacksmith either," he said angrily. Kai and I are friends. I don't know how we're friends because we are constantly clashing. Maybe it's just because his dad and my dad were both blacksmiths. But that wouldn't make sense because that wouldn't technically make us friends. Oh, who knows how? Anyways, we were supposed to be making perfect swords right now but instead we're making crooked ones. Or at least Kai was.

"Here let me try," I said. I stuck my sword in the water to cool it off and also pulled out a crooked sword. Suddenly laughter could be heard from the front of the shop. Kai and I turned around and saw Kai's sister Nya and my brother Nate laughing at us.

"What's so funny?" I said, with an angry look on my face.

"You," my brother answered, "I mean how many people could forge a sword that badly?"

"Hey, it's not that bad," Kai interjected.

"It's just a little twisted," I added in.

"A little?" Nya said giving me an 'are you serious' look.

(Kai's POV)

Okay, so maybe I could improve my weapon making skills but at least I know which side to put into the fire. That's more than Katie's brother knows.

"And presto," I heard Nate say. I turned around in time to see him pull out, well you know, a perfect sword. Okay, okay. So maybe Nate is a little better than me and Katie, but at least Nya isn't that good.

"And that's how you make the perfect sword," I heard Nya say. I didn't have to turn around. I already knew that she had just made a perfect sword. I was entirely embarrassed. My little sister was not supposed to be a better blacksmith then me.

"Show off," I heard Katie mumble.

"Come on you two, face it, you were making them too quickly. If you tried being patient for once, then maybe you would be able to make one," Nate suggested.

"And remember, your father use to say...," Nya started to say.

"I know, I know," I said impatiently.

"No matter how much fire you have experience isn't something you learn overnight," Katie finished for me, also sounding impatient.

"Anyways, that may work for you two, but we're going to be better blacksmiths then our dad's ever were," I told Nate and Nya. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me say," Hmm your medal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?"

(Katie's POV)

I tuned around to see an old man standing there looking at Kai for an answer. Then I looked back at Kai. His look told me everything I needed to know. _He looks angry. _So I decided that I should probably go.

"Bye Kai. I have to go now," I yelled back. Then I yelled, "Come on Nate!" He came running after me. Even in the distance I could hear Kai saying, "Ninja? Ha you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man. And the shop..." Then I bumped into someone. I whipped my head around to yell at them, watch where you're going, but I swallowed my words as I saw a four armed skeleton standing there.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A pitiful little girl running in the woods by herself," he said. My eyes flashed in anger as I yelled back at him, "First of all, I am not pitiful. And second of all, I am not little!"

"Katie, what's going on?" Nate asked me.

"I don't know but stay back," I told him. Unfortunately for me, Nate didn't head my advice and was grabbed by the skeletons.

"This will teach you to mess with us. Bring him to the Underworld," he said.

"Nate," I yelled as they drove away..

"There is only one way to get him back you know," someone said behind me. I looked behind me. A older women with her grey hair in a braid stood there.

"How?"

"You must become a ninja," she answered mysteriously.

(Kai's POV)

Everything happened too fast. First, skeletons coming from every direction. Then, the old man saving my life. But finally, the worst thing of all was when they took Nya. But that's not now. Right now, the old man is standing on top of me saying, "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a spinjizu master, will you be able to face, Lord Garmadon."


	5. The Final Test

**Chapter 5: The Final Test**

In the Underworld

(Nate's POV)

I kicked and squirmed about in the skeletons grasps trying to get free in till they finally threw me into a cage with another person. I recognized her almost immediately.

"Nya?" I asked her. She turned around.

"Nate? What are you doing here? "she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was leaving with my sister and then I got captured." I told her honestly.

Nya frowned and said, "Same thing happened to me and Kai. We were battling a few skeletons and then... this happens."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but knowing your sister and my brother they'll get us out of here. I hope." Nya said with uncertainty escaping her voice.

"And hopefully, they don't clash and get us out of here soon, I'm already bored," I said with a sigh. _Oh come on Katie and Kai. Just get along, for once._

Meanwhile unknown to Nya and Nate, Kai and Katie had just successfully completed the training course and supposedly learned Spinjizu.

(Katie's POV)

"Your final test comes tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep," my teacher Sensei Yin told me. Finally! I've completed the training course and am on my way towards being a ninja. _I wonder if the final test is really that hard._

Later that night...

Thinking that no one was listening to me, I said out loud, "O yea? Well, take this, and this, and this."

Suddenly I was facing a person dressed in black. As I looked around I noticed it wasn't just this person I needed to be worried about. There were three people surrounding me! So I did what anyone would do. I stuck my toothbrush into one of the three people's mouths.


	6. Wait a Minute,She's Part of the Team Too

**Chapter 6: Wait a Minute, She's part of the Team Too**

(Jayleen's POV)

Just as we were about to attack the girl I heard Sensei Yin behind us saying, "Well I see you've met your new partner." All at the same time Cathleen, Zora, and I said, "Partner?"

"Wait a minute, I have to work with these guys," the girl asked. Uh oh. Cathleen was not going to like this girl very much.

"Well if we have any chance in getting your brother back," Sensei Yin started to say.

I immediately perked up.

"We're saving a boy? Is he hot?" I asked. The girl just glared at me.

"Jayleen," Cathleen reprimanded. I decided to defend myself.

"I, I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into, "then I asked, "Does he like blue?"

"Back off," the girl said in a harsh tone.

(Cathleen's POV)

Gosh. Jayleen can be so silly sometimes but come on! Asking the new girl if her brother likes blue? That's just pathetic!_ Speaking of new girl..._ I looked over at her. She seemed okay but couldn't be sure because you can never get to know someone by their looks. Suddenly my thoughts were broken because of Sensei Yin saying, "I better leave you four here so you can get to know each other."

"I'm Cathleen, and this is Jayleen, and Zora," I immediately said after Sensei Yin left. The girl just shrugged.

"And you are," Jayleen questioned.

"Katie," the girl curtly replied. We stood there awkwardly for a moment in till Zora said, "Well if were supposed to be a team then well why don't we literally follow Sensei Yin's advice and get to know each other."

"Fine then," Katie said," Where did Sensei find you three?"

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Yin, I don't think we would ever be seen together because I was testing my um limits," I said.

"I was testing my um friends invention," Jayleen replied.

"And I was saving a dog," Zora answered. Katie stared at her in confusion.

"You became a ninja because you were saving a dog?" Katie asked.

"Well I was saving a dog that fell into a half frozen lake," Zora replied. As she said that Sensei Yin came back in.

"Now that you all have met I will show you what elemental property you are," she told us. Then she spun around us and in a matter of seconds, we were all wearing new ninja uniforms. Well actually, everyone but me. I was still in black.

"Katie, master of fire. It burns bright in you. Jayleen is blue, master of lightning," Sensei Yin told us. I smirked at that comment. _More like the mouth of lightning. _Almost as if to prove my point Jayleen said," Heh! That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing; I dabble in model-building, touch of cooking, and a little poetry.

"More like the mouth of lightning," I told Katie. With that conversation over Sensei Yin said," Black ninja is Cathleen. Solid as rock. Master of Earth." I decided to show off a couple moves.

"Ha," I heard Katie scoff. I decided to say something to show her that she shouldn't mess with me.

"Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of," I told her while pulling off my ninja hood. Unfortunately for me, Zora decided to add," Except for dragons."

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zora. I said, in this world," I told her in an embarrassed way.

"And white ninja is Zora. Master of ice," Sensei Yin told us finally. Then she added, "And seers with sixth sense."

"I hate to disagree with you Sensei Yin but I don't have a sixth sense," Zora told her honestly. I stared at her for a second. _Exactly how many times has Zora said I sense etc. since I've met her? I'm just going to leave that at a lot because I really do not feel like counting._ Almost as though she was reading my thoughts Jayleen said, "Are you kidding me Zora? You've said I sense etc. a million time since you've been here."

"Only 10 not a million," Zora told her.

"And that proves my point, Zora," Sensei Yin told her," People don't just say sense thing because they want to it's usually because they know something others do not."

"Oh," Zora said quietly.

"Anyways as I've told you all, there are golden weapons that my brother Lord Garmadon wishes to get. But there are also other weapons. These weapons are called the elemental weapons. They are just like the golden weapons except, each one is the color of its element. These are the weapons you are going to go find," Sensei Yin told us.


	7. We're a Team, Why Can't We Act Like One

**Chapter 7: If We Are a Team, Then Why Can't We Act Like One**

(Cathleen's POV)

I still don't know how but my team and I were now walking through the wilderness on foot looking for the elemental weapons.

"Right or left," Jayleen said boringly.

"Left," I said helplessly.

Little did Cathleen know, but if she had turned right instead of left, she could have avoided what she considered, her enemy.

(3rd person POV)

"Sign me up," mimicked a very exasperated Jay.

"Way to go spark plug," said a highly annoyed Cole.

"I sense this is some strange form of teambuilding," panted a clearly exhausted Zane.

"Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go," Cole encouraged him.

"So, where did Sensei find you three?" an extremely impatient Kai asked. Cole looked at him.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together," he told Kai. As the three told Kai where Sensei found them they didn't see four girls darting across their path. As one of the girls tripped over a tree branch the boys stopped just in time to avoid running over the girl. The girl was dressed from head to toe in blue. She looked up, saw Jay, glared at him, got up, and ran off.

"We were just trying to help," Jay yelled after her. But he couldn't get one thing out of his mind. Where had he seen that glare before?

(Jayleen's POV)

That was close. If my cousin had gotten one good look at me, then he most likely would have recognized me. And that would have been bad. Why? Because Sensei Yin gave us this whole talk about why you don't want to be seen by people you know. One, they might distract you. Two, well I stopped paying attention after one because the one person I know the best is my cousin and I didn't expect to see him. So you can imagine the shock that went through my body when I saw him. Anyways now we are walking down a small path looking for a clearing. Suddenly Cathleen stopped.

"Look," she said.

There was the Scythe of Elements just sitting there as though enjoying the sun.

"Come on lets go get it," Katie said impatiently.

"It's looks too easy, I sense there is more to it than meets the eye," Zora told her.

"Then why don't I go get it. I'm fast and can run in and out fast," I told them.

"No. We'll all go. We're a team after all. So we should start acting like one," Cathleen told us. Not wanting to question her logic, we all reluctantly walked over to the Scythe of Elements. As Cathleen carefully picked it up a defeating roar was blow in our faces. Cathleen's eyes got huge.

"Is that a... That's not what I think it is. Is it?" she asked us with an unmistakably scared voice.

"You mean a dragon?" I said gulping.

"It sure looks like a dragon," Katie told us nervously.

"I sense we aren't going to get out of this one very easily," Zora said, trying to keep her cool. Suddenly the dragon blew a lot of dirt at us. Luckily we all jumped to the side just in time. I barely missed it!

(Katie's POV)

"Dragons aren't supposed to be from this world!" Cathleen said clearly frightened. So I decided that I'd had enough of the dragon and took the Scythe of Elements from Cathleen.

"Wait a minute," Jayleen told me, "I don't think we are supposed to use the Scythe!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut," I told her angrily. Then I hit then ground hard with the Scythe. As I did so Zora was yelling, "Katie, don't!"

But I didn't listen. Why should I listen to her anyway? The only reason I'm here is to get my brother back. Suddenly the ground started shattering and trees started falling all around us. _Is this my fault?_ So we ran as fast as we could toward the beginning of the clearing but we weren't fast enough. As a tree began to fall on us Jayleen yelled, "We need to escape!"

"According to my calculations, there is absolutely no way out of this at all," Zora yelled back. And all at once hope seemed to slip away from us. _I always loved you Nate. Good bye. _As the tree got closer and closer we were all suddenly saved by something. I dared to open my eyes and saw that we were being saved by four brightly colored tornados'...


	8. What Are You Doing Here part 1

**Chapter 8: What Are You Doing Here part 1**

(Cathleen's POV)

I opened my eyes and coughed. Was this heaven? Then I looked at the face that was staring down on me and had to take a double take.

"C-c-c-c," I shook my head in annoyance, "Cole? Why are you here?" He stared at me confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked me. I kicked him with my foot and stood up. Then I pulled off my ninja hood and waited for realization to sink in. Suddenly he stared at me wide eyed.

"Cathleen? Why... what ... who... oh you know what I mean," he said crossly. Suddenly I realized that something was missing.

"Where are Zora, Katie, and Jayleen?" I asked with concern.

"Jayleen? Katie? Zora? Oh you mean the other girls. They're over there," Cole told me. I immediately saw three other people dressed in red, white, and blue. They were just sitting around my team. The one dressed in blue suddenly said, "So one of them wakes up huh? Should we start asking her questions?"

"No Jay, we don't need to do that," Cole told him. _Since when has Cole acted like a leader? _I decided to speak up for myself.

"First of all, step away from Jayleen, Zora, and Katie. Second of all..." I started to say when Jay interrupted me.

"Wait a minute. Jayleen. You are kidding me. Right?" he asked.

"Very funny. What is it Katie and Nate instead of Zora?" the red ninja said impatiently.

"Kai.." Cole started to say.

"Look. You might think your being funny but I know who's on my own team," I told Kai. Suddenly, as he was about to say something back, Jayleen started to stir.

(Jayleen's POV)

I looked up into the blinding light and blinked. _I wonder what Jay is doing right now._ Almost as if reading my thoughts, Jay was suddenly in my face.

"Jay! Why are you here?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"I could ask you the same thing no couldn't I," he said with a smile.

"In that case Jay, do you still want to know if Kai's sister likes blue?" in person dressed from head to toe in black said. Jay glared at him.

"She's my cousin. Okay? And yes I still want to know if Kai's sister likes blue," Jay said shrugging.

"No wonder he's your cousin Jayleen," Cathleen smirked.

"Why?" I asked in surprise. My cousin and I don't get that a lot.

"Because you both asked if another person liked blue!" I would have semi- attacked her if I didn't feel so weary. But likely I didn't because if I did I would have missed Katie waking up.

(Katie's POV)

I felt extremely woozy. And dizzy. But just the same I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better view of my surroundings. Instead I got the perfect view of a pair of feet.

"Get out of the way would you," I said. Then I realized who was in front of me.

"Oh sorry," I said quietly. Kai smiled down at me.

"Hey it's okay," he said shrugging," You want help getting up?"

"Sure" As I got up I noticed the others were looking at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked clearly irritated. Cathleen just shook here head.

"At least you're awake, now all we need to do is wait for Zora to wake up," Cathleen told me. We all watched Zora for a second. Finally I broke the silence by saying, "Why don't we just wake her up? We're wasting time just standing here."

"Okay," said Kai,"But who's going to do it?" Everyone paused for a second and then turned to the person who hadn't said a single word. A person dressed in white.

He returned the gaze calmly and said,"I sense that means me."


	9. What Are You Doing Here part 2

**Chapter 9: What Are You Doing Here part 2**

(Zora's POV)

_I saw them, my parents. They were standing there arms open. I began running toward them but something tugged me back. It kept tugging me back in till I couldn't see them anymore._

I woke up with a start. There was a boy dressed from head to toe in white shaking me apparently trying to wake me up. _But why was I asleep?_ Then I remembered the tree falling on top of me, Cathleen, Jayleen, and Katie. Remembering this I quickly sat up on instinct. I saw Cathleen, Katie, Jayleen, a boy dressed in red, a boy dressed in blue, a boy dressed in black, and a boy dressed in white looking at me.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up," Jayleen said.

"Well now that you've all woke up, maybe you should all introduce yourself," the boy in black said.

"Okay. I'm Cathleen but I'm pretty you already know that," Cathleen told then boy in black.

"Hi, I'm Jayleen. But you already know that too," Jayleen told the boy in blue.

"Katie. But you should know that well," Katie told the boy in red.

"Zora," I said. I didn't know anyone here, besides Cathleen, Jayleen, and Katie of course, so I didn't find it necessary to say 'but you already know that'. Plus, it was kind of rude.

"Now that you know our names maybe you should tell us yours," Cathleen said.

"Cole," the boy in black said.

"Jay," the boy in blue told us happily.

"Kai," the boy in red said impatiently.

"Zane," the boy in white said. _Zane? Where have I heard that before?_

"So how does everyone know each other?" Jay asked avoided Jayleen's glare. Suddenly Cole and Cathleen looked uncomfortable at the question.

"Oh the usual..." Katie started.

"Blacksmith shop and all," Kai finished. Suddenly Katie's eyes narrowed.

"Hey wait a minute, if you hadn't forced us to go Nate wouldn't have been captured by those skeletons and I wouldn't be here!" Katie yelled at Kai.

"Me forcing you to go? Don't talk silly. You decided to go and maybe if you had stayed Nya wouldn't have gotten captured by the skeletons and I wouldn't be here!" Kai yelled back. Then he added, "Wait a minute, Nate got captured?"

"Well yea. Why else would I be here?" Katie said clearly annoyed with him. They both just glared at each other.

"Whoa you two," Cole said pushing them apart," Cathleen and I feel like battleing it out right now but does it look like we're yelling at each other? Anyways, come on Kai. If you want to eventually find your sister we need to find the Shurikens of ice."

"Same for you Katie. If you want to find your brother then we need to find the Shurikens of elements without you throwing them at a dragon or something crazy like that," Cathleen told her firmly.

So we walked opposite ways. Them, towards a boat in the Frozen Wastelands. Us, towards a boat in the Frozen Islands.


	10. Journy to the Frozen Islands

**Chapter 10: Journey to the Frozen Islands**

(3rd person POV)

As the girls boat floated though the Frozen Islands Jayleen was trying to start a conversation but failing.

Cathleen was thinking,'Jayleen, would you be quiet for once so I can concentrate?'

Katie was thinking, 'Can we get this over with so we can find my brother?'

And Zora was...

All of a sudden the boat lurched forward and everyone but Cathleen fell down.

(Jayleen's POV)

As we all got up from our fall we looked around checking our surroundings. Seconds later, I was pretty sure I was not the only one confused because Katie asked, "If this is the frozen islands then where is the cave with the Shurikens of Elements?"

"I've got an answer for you," Zora answered softly. Then she pointed over the edge of the boat. All of us looked down. There was, or so it looked, the Shurikens of Elements.

"So how are we supposed to get them?" I asked.

"We would need someone who could withstand extreme cold," Cathleen told me while looking up at Zora.

"Already on it," she told us. Then she jumped in the water.

"Is she crazy?" Katie asked.

"No," Cathleen answered her, "she's the ice ninja." I suddenly thought of something.

"But what about the dragon?" I asked.

(Zora's POV)

As I neared the shurikens I kept in mind that at any second the dragon could pop out nowhere._ No dragon so far._ But when I grabbed the Shurikens of Elements, a tremendous roar filled the cavern. So I swam as if my life depended on it. Which actually if you think about it, it did. When I reached the boat my friends pulled me out of the water and I was finally safe. _Phew. That was close._

"Come on. Let's go the Floating Ruins and get those nunchucks!" Jayleen announced.

* * *

Okay so I know what you guys are thinking. Didn't the guys go to the Floating Ruins? Well the answer as you know, is yes. But because the Floating Ruins is basically nunchuck shaped, the girls are going to the other half of the Floating Ruins.


	11. The Floating Ruins

**Chapter 11: The Floating Ruins**

(Cathleen's POV)

When we reached the Floating Ruins my team stared up the chain in astonishment but I stared up at it as if I did this kind of thing every day. Because when Cole and I used to compete by doing impossible things, climbing was one of the many things we did. _Sigh, Cole. Wait a minute, why am I thinking like this about Cole? Oh it's probably nothing. _I shook the thoughts out of my mind and began climbing with my team. Suddenly Katie started climbing ahead of the group. _Typical._

"Katie, stop!" I yelled after her.

"Why?" she yelled back.

"Because you could get hurt," Jayleen yelled before I could say anything.

"Since when do you care about people getting hurt," Katie yelled.

"Since always," I heard Jayleen mutter. I wondered what she meant but I figured I'd find out later. So we climbed the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the top Jayleen grinned with triumph as she grabbed the Nunchucks of Elements. But that glory didn't last for long. As she lifted the nunchucks up a dragon appeared behind us. I tried to figure out what to do four figures wearing wings landed next to us. It became obvious they were Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane.

"Thought we would drop in since we were flying by," Jay joked.

"Cut the case Jay. We are in a bit of a situation right now," Jayleen said. That was when I noticed Cole seemed impossibly scared like I was next to the dragon.

"You too?" I whispered to him. He nodded as an answer. Then Jay suddenly grabbed Jayleen and flew off. Everyone could hear Jayleen yelling, "I thought your invention didn't work!"

With that Kai grabbed Katie and flew off too. Zane on the other hand, looked a little hesitate on taking Zora.

"Just do it!" Cole said pushing the two off giving Zane no choice but to grab Zora. Then Cole grabbed me and we flew off.


	12. How to do Spinjizu

**Chapter 12: How to do Spinjizu**

(Katie's POV)

As we touched the ground, I felt humiliated. Why? Well how would you feel if a boy saved you. Oh, and on top of that a boy who you have know forever. Anyways, now I would had to do something to save him so he wouldn't think I was weak. Well, for now all I could do was think as the others landed.

"Thanks Jay, your the best," Jayleen said to her cousin then added,"actually, I take that back. It's actually your inventions."

"Hey!" Jay said playfully sounding a fended.

"Anyways thanks for saving us but we have to go now," Cathleen said. _That you Cathleen!_

"Hey before you four go we have a question for you. Do you know Spinjizu?" Cole asked.

"Spin-what?" I asked curtly. Kai looked a little annoyed.

"This," Kai said impatiently. Then he transformed into a living tornado. I'm pretty sure every girl but Zora's mouth dropped open. _Not another thing he can do and I can't!_

"I'll take it you four can't," Cole smirked. Cathleen quickly recovered and said, "Yes that could be true but we could also be surprised that you can do it too."

"Whatever we need to go now," I snapped turning away from Kai.

"What did I ever do to you?" Kai said angrily. I just walked without turning back.

(Jay's POV)

"Well we better go find her," Cathleen said, "See you later Coley."

"Right back at you Cathy," Cole told her. As the girls walked away Cole said to me, "Not on word out of you."

"What!" I said pretending to be innocent. But I knew what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean," Cole told me. So I didn't say anything about the Coley/Cathy thing. Even though I wanted to. As we kept walking I noticed it was quiet. Too quiet according to my standards. When I was about to say something I noticed I was the only one there and I was surrounded by skeletons.

"Um guys?" I said uncertainly.

(Jayleen's POV)

We continued to walk down the road there was silence in the air.

"Ok. My cousin is never that quiet and we are not that far away from them," I said.

"So?" Katie said.

"We should check on them," I told her.

"Why? They can handle themselves, they have that little spiny thing," Katie said impatiently.

"Spinjizu," Zora said quietly.

"What?" Katie said angrily.

"It's called Spinjizu," Zora declared.

"Yea whatever," Katie said. We continued to walk in silence. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Well you three can do what you want but I'm going to check on them." And with that I walked the other way.

(Cathleen's POV)

Jayleen was right. Cole might be able to handle himself but it was too quiet.

"Wait up Jayleen! I'm coming too," I yelled running after her.

(Zora's POV)

It was pretty quiet. I didn't know any of the boys personally but I decided to follow them anyway.

(Katie's POV)

I decided to go but I knew I was right. The boys didn't need help.

"I'm coming but I'm NOT saving Kai," I told everyone.

(Third person POV)

When the girls arrived where the boys were they found skeletons. And not your average amount of skeletons. This was a lot of skeletons. That's when Jayleen noticed something.

"Hey guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks, doge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Jayleen announced. Suddenly she began to do Spinjizu. Soon each of the girl realized what she was saying and did Spinjizu themselves. As the skeletons cleared away they finally found the boys.

"Looks like someone underestimated girls," Jayleen taunted when she stopped spinning.

"They just caught us by surprise," Jay said in self-defense.

"Anyways where are you girls sleeping tonight?" Cole asked.

"We don't know yet but we'll figure something out eventually," Cathleen said honestly.

"You mean you're not traveling with your Sensei?" Kai asked.

"No because she does not want to run into her brother," Zora explained.

"Ha! The only brother anyone should be afraid of is Lord Garmadon. But her brother couldn't be him anyway," Jay said.

"Well for your information, that is her brother," Katie snapped.

"Wait a minute. If her brother is Lord Garmadon then that would mean Sensei Wu has a sister," Zane said.

"Do you want to come with us girls? Then we should be able to ask Sensei Wu about it together," Cole offered.

"Sure! Come on everyone," Cathleen said. And they all went off with one thing on their minds. What was going on here?


	13. Reunion of Siblings, Young and Old

**Chapter 13: Reunion of Siblings, Young and Old**

(Zora's POV)

As we walked thought the forest towards the boys Sensei everyone was talking... ok, ok except for me and Zane. You see I've never been much of a talker and I figured he was the same way. After all, we were both the ninja's of ice. Anyways when we reached the boys Sensei he looked up and said, "I see you've brought some friends."

"Not only friends but also cousins," Jay joked. Jayleen simply rolled her eyes.

"Actually Sensei Wu, they've come with us so we can ask you a question," Cole began.

"About your sister," Cathleen added.

"What about my sister?" Sensei Wu asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Are you angry at your sister for some reason?" I asked. That was when Sensei Wu noticed me. In the back of my mind I had the strangest feeling that I knew him from somewhere. But my thoughts were broken when someone behind me said, "No Zora. He's simply upset that I ran away in the first place."

All of us turned around to see Sensei Yin standing there.

"So you did follow us," Katie said. Our teacher nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cathleen asked. Before our teacher could answer Sensei Wu asked," Yin. How am I supposed to trust you after all these years?"

"Do I need more proof?" Sensei Yin said motioning to us.

"Of course not," Sensei Wu said smiling.

Later that night...

(Katie's POV)

As everybody slept I lay on my back and watched the stars. Oh where are you Nate? Suddenly two whispery words broke the silence.

"Kai. Kai," a voice said. Funny that sounds like Nya.

"Huh?" I heard Kai say as he raised his head. Our eyes met for a second until we again heard,"Kai."

"Was that?" Kai asked me. I shook my head.

"It couldn't be," I told him.

"Kai." we again heard. As I turned around I saw a silhouette of Nya."Nya?" me and Kai asked at the same time.

"I have to go," she told us and ran off into the forest. Without thinking first Kai ran after her yelling,"Nya! Wait up!"

"Wake up the whole neighborhood why don't ya?" I muttered under my breath as I followed him.

"Slow down. Why are you running so fast? Nya, where are you?" Kai yelled after her pausing and giving me a chance to catch up.

"Kai," Nya said quietly from the entrance of a temple. Kai continued to follow her and I followed him. When we entered the temple we looked around until Nya suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Nya!" Kai said happaly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here..." Nya said. Then suddenly she changed into another person and said,"Brother."

"Garmadon," Kai said angrily. _Oh so thats who it is. Well in that case..._

"What did you do with my brother?" I yelled angrily at him.

"Oh so the boy is your brother. Then this should be a happy family reunion,"Garmadon smirked.

"You can't hurt us here. You're banished, trapped in the Underworld," Kai told him as I continued to glare.

"And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me," Garmadon explained.

"I don't think so!" Kai yelled. _Way to go Kai!_

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon said evaily. All of a sudden Nya and Nate droped from the celiing.

"Kai!" Nya yelled as Nate yelled,"Katie!"

"Nya!" Kai yelled back as I yelled back,"Nate!"

"If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little siblings?"" Garmadon said.

"Wait a minute how am I supposed to save Nate with no weopon?" I said.

"With the elemental sword!" Kai yelled as he grabbed the golden sword and cut Nya free. I did the same as soon as I found the elemental one.

(Third person POV)

Soon Garmadon tried to fight them. Unfortionatly he won and got the weopons. Lucky Sensei Wu and Yin showed up and took the weopons from him.

"Hello sister its been a long time," Garmadon said. Sensei Yin just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways I see you two protect two but what of the other six?" Garmadon wondered.

"They are safe. Far from your grasp Garmadon!" Sensi Wu said.

I wouldn't be so confident," Garmadon said and a blue light showed them their teammates. At first, they saw Cole, who was asleep with his arm across a drum and Cathleen curled up next to him. Suddenly, as Cole and Cathleen opened their eyes, they saw a pair of feet that belonged to a skeleton.. They looked up to see one of the skeletons. As they reached for the weapons, they discovered but it wasn't there. Instead, another skeleton held it. Jayleen, Jay, Zora, and Zane were tied up and Samukai held the four golden weapons besides the sword as Cathleen and Cole backed up a little.

"My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart," Sensei Wu said as they came back into reality.

""Awaken Guardian of the deep! They're stealing the sword you mustn't let them escape," Garmondon yelled. As he yelled that two dragons appeared and blocked their ways out.


	14. The Battle of Brothers and Sister

**Chapter 14: The Battle of Brothers and Sister**

(Jay's POV)

I, was not a happy ninja. Why? Well you see, in the last half in hour the evil Samukai had stolen three of the four weapons of Spinjitzu along with three of the girls elemental ones. Then, to make matters worse, Cole and Cathleen had accidentally hit me and Jayleen with their scythes causing us to lose our voices. Oh and if you think thats bad, let me tell you that as we were looking for Kai and Katie, they suddenly appeared riding dragons. Yes dragons. Boy was Cathleen and Cole scared. Anyways they each had a person sitting behind them on the dragon. Kai had this girl sitting behind him and boy was she cute. I tried to ask her if she likes blue but Zane had to ask for me because I can't talk. Oh and I almost forgot, Sensei Wu and Yin went over the lava fall with the fourth of each weapon. What am I doing right now? Well right now I'm trying to tame a dragon so I can ride it to the underworld. So I decided to give it a salad. Unfortunately, the dragon practically fried me.

"Well excuse me," I heard Jayleen say horsely. I looked over and would have laughed if I could have. Jayleen was glaring at the dragon and the dragon appeared to be glaring at her. She seemed to be something in her hands while she glared at it.

"Jayleen your a..." I started horsely then began to cough. When I was done I made an amplifier which I put in the dragon's mouth causing its roar to be louder.

(Cole's POV)

I was terrified. Terrified of falling off the dragon and just plain scared of it. I heard Cathleen saying,"Easy. Not so fast." That exactly how I'm feeling right now.

I figured the air pressure caused Jay to gain his voice up here because he was yelling,"Whoa! This is awesome,"

"Yes, this is quite fun," Zane agreed.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Katie and Kai said at the same time.

I decided to ask a quick question. "So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" I asked Katie and Kai.

"I think we're about to find out!" Katie told me.

All of a sudden the wind was whipping in my face and we were turning in circles. All of us screamed. And suddenly more then scared. I was absolutely terrified. So when we suddenly entered a vortex like thing I asked,"Is it over?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing," Kai informed me, much to my dismay.

Fortunately the dragons sped up leading us to the exit. In a flash of light we made it to the underworld.

(Zane's POV)

I didn't see what the big deal was about. Sure we had to ride dragons to the Underworld but that did't mean we had to say,"We're alive!" like Cathleen did or "Solid ground! We made it!" like Cole did. It just didn't make sense. Anyways just the same, when we arrived I decided to inform everyone that Sensei was inside.

"Sensei's inside," I told everyone. But as I said this, everyone but the ice ninja that I believe is named Zora stared at me.

Kai broke the silence by saying,"They're expecting us." So everyone started to go across the rocks on the top of the large canyon. I noticed Zora was hesitating.

"Need help?" I asked giving her a friendly smile.

"Sure," she responded taking my hand and grabbing on to the large rocks. Suddenly Jay and Jayleen started to say something. As I was trying what they were saying, Cole said to Kai,"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?"

"Oh if you think thats a please you should hear Jayleen talking," Cathleen informed him. Kai and Katie nodded in agreement. That was when I heard something above us. I looked up to see a spider. As we all dropped from our hiding places I heard a skeleton say,"If there is more then one ninja is it ninja's or just ninja?"

"I think its just ninja," another skeleton said.

"In that case NINJA!" the skeleton yelled. Then a bunch of skeletons surrounded us.

"I count 10 boneheads to every one of us," Cole told us.

"I think I like these odds," Cathleen said. Suddenly the spiders dropped too.

"Uh oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked. All of stared at each other.

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears," Katie said trying to be helpful. Then Jay's eye lit up and he said something that I could not understand.

"Huh?" Kai asked him.

"You have an inspiration?" Katie asked. Jay shook his head.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole tried.

"No," Jayleen said apparently understanding what Jay was trying to say.

"We're in the wrong location?" Zora said helpfully. The lightning cousins shook their heads again

"You ate an odd crustacean?" I asked. Jay tried again to tell me what he was saying.

"This is quite a frustration," Katie said impatiently.

"I got it, I got it. Two natives on vacation huh?" Kai asked boldly. Jay glared at him.

"Thats the wrong interpretation?" Katie said disbelievingly.

"Lets go save the nation?" Cathleen finally tried.

"Tornado of Creation!" Jay said gaining his voice back.

"Oh come on why are you all ways getting you voice back before me?" Jayleen said also getting her voice back.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Um whats the tornado of Creation?" Cathleen asked.

"A combination of all the elements that could lead to disastrous consequences," Cole explained.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence," Kai informed him.

"Let's do this. Earth!," Cole shouted. Then he did Spinjitzu again.

"Fire!" Kai said doing what Cole did.

"Ice!" I said also doing Spinjitzu

"Lightning!"Jay said coping everyone.

Then all together we said,"Ninja-Go!" and did the Tornado of Creation.

The girls did what we did except them said what they fought for. Cathleen was bravery, Katie was courage, Zora was the children at the orphanage, and Jayleen was love. _Wait is that Zora girl the girl I bumped into in the village I lived in?_

"Come on, there's no time to waste!" Kai said as we all finished. So we all headed toward the place where Sensei was.

(Kai's POV)

When we found Sensei Wu he was battling Samukai with a little help from his sister. As everyone tried to go help them I held them back and said,"No. This is Sensei's fight."

So we continued to watch them fight. Unfortunately, Samukai won and obtained the sward of fire

"Bring me the four weapons," Lord Garmadon told Samukai.

"No. You will obey me now," Samukai said determinedly. All of a sudden I saw Samukai begin to shake while began to laugh evilly.

"No one can handle all of their power at once," Sensei Wu reminded us as he jumped over to where we were.

"Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" Lord Garmadon said.

"What's happening to me?" Samukai said nervously.

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all their power. But now that they are combined it'll create a vortex through space and time allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place," told him. And with a shout Samukai disappeared creating a portal.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother," Sensei Wu told him.

"Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. But, where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons so I may recreate the world in my image. You. You were always his favorite," Lord Garmadon told Sensei Wu. Then right before he left he added,"You too sister. Don't think it's just between me and Wu now." Then he left.

"I knew that," I heard Sensei Yin whisper to herself

"He is gone, but he will return," Sensei Wu warned us.

As I picked up to sword of fire I said,"Then we'll be ready for him."

"All of us not just you guys," Katie told me.

After Cole, Cathleen, Zane, Zora, Jay, and Jayleen had picked up their weapons Cole said,"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans."

"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored. For now," Sensei informed us.

(Katie's POV)

When we arrived bak at me and Kai's village we got a warm welcome from Nate and Nya.

"Hey, my turn!" Jay said as he jumped down to hug Nya.

"Me too!" Jayleen said as she got off her dragon to hug Nate. Kai caught my eye and rolled his eyes signaling,'Well is it just me or do the lightning cousins like our siblings.'

When Zora, Cathleen, Cole, and Zane jumped down the villages clapped for us, Nate and Nya said,"We're so happy your back," as though it was rehearsed.

"Oh I just love reunions," Jay joked.

"In that case.." Jayleen said chasing him around.

"Minis your kind of reunions!" Jay yelled getting behind everyone.

"Ha, for now. But it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return," Kai told them.

"And of corse we'll be ready for him," I told him.

Together we all said,"Yeah!" Suddenly an explosion happened and we were all blown backwards.

"Okay. We gotta remember not to do that again," Kai told everyone.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Ugh. Good idea," Cole said.

"Yep," Cathleen said while grabbing her weapon of the ground.

"Yeah we'll stick to high- fives instead," Jay decided.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Jayleen teased.

"Agreed," Zane said. Zora simply nodded. Then all of us laughed.

"Was that a joke?" Zane and Zora asked at the same time. They both looked away from each other I believe blushing. Then Kai pulled his ninja hood on and I rested my head on his shoulder

* * *

The final chapter is complete! Okay so I know some of you are asking, is there going to be a second season. Well the answer is yes. Anyways by in till then.


End file.
